Outtakes de Abandonado y Reclamar
by angela black blood
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado qué pasa con los demás personajes en Abandonado que no son Harry o Tom? ¿Acaso Gin alguna vez beso a Ted en el Gran Comedor? ¿Qué piensa Minerva sobre la relación de Harry y Tom? ¡Aquí están esas historias y más!


Outtakes de Abandonado y Reclamar

Autor: Batsutousai

Summary: ¿Se han preguntado qué pasa con los demás personajes en Abandonado que no son Harry o Tom? ¿Acaso Gin alguna vez beso a Ted en el Gran Comedor? ¿Qué piensa Minerva sobre la relación de Harry y Tom? ¡Aquí están esas historias y más!

Capítulo 1: Ginevra Weasley & Theodore Nott

A/N: el beso de Gin y Ted en el gran comedor. Esa fue la pequeña historia de fondo que me llevo a, originalmente, escribir este pequeño monstruo.

El sábado amaneció muy temprano para los estudiantes y el personal de Hogwarts, a pesar del incidente infernal de la noche anterior. A pesar del incidente infernal de la noche anterior. Los comentarios del ataque de Ron y su expulsión, así como el ascenso de Harry a prefecto se habían esparcido por la escuela como fuego. Para cuando los Junior de Gryffindor, Hermione, y Neville entraron al Gran Comedor, era conversación en todas las mesas. Hermione y Parvati se encontraron presionadas por respuestas. "¡Hermione! ¿Qué paso anoche?"

"Escuche que tú y Hermione eran las dos únicas estudiantes en la habitación cuando Ron fue expulsado, Parvati. ¿Fue muy horrible?"

"¿Harry va a bajar?"

"¡Cuéntanos todo!"

Dean, Seamus y Neville hicieron lo mejor posible para alejar a la multitud, para que dejaran comer a la chicas y que estuviera sentadas tranquilas en sus lugares pero nada funcionaba.

"Mejor comamos en la cocina." Hermione murmuró preocupada, mordiéndose los labios.

"¿A dónde fue Gin?" Parvati pregunto de repente. Los otros cuatro la miraron sorprendidos, los intentos de los magos de mantener a otros estudiantes a raya fallaron.

Aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho rato para averiguar dónde estaba. '¡OIGAN, IDIOTAS! ¡POR AQUI!' Apareció por encima de las cabezas de todos en la escritura aguda de una bastante enojada Gin Wealsey.

Todos en el lugar se giraron a ver dónde estaba ella aferrada con fuerza a la camisa de Theodore. El chico lucia desesperado por largarse, pero el agarre de su novia era muy fuerte. '¿Quieren algo de qué hablar? ¡Les daré algo de qué hablar!' Entonces la joven bruja presiono sus labios con fuerza contra los de Theodore cerrando sus ojos.

Todos en el Gran Comedor de inmediato se quedaron callados, estudiantes y personal.

Bueno, todos menos tres Slytherins, que aprovecharon el momento de shock para llevarse a cinco Gryffindor de séptimo año del lugar.

No fue hasta que Theodore se descongelo y envolvió a su novia entre sus brazos que la gente del lugar exploto en sonido mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a susurrarle a sus vecinos. Esto, por supuesto, llevo a los Gryffindors a contar la historia del Profesor Brutús y Harry besándose antes del ataque de Harry por parte de Ron. Esto llevo a muchas especulaciones, incluidos que Harry y el profesor estaban involucrados hace tiempo y que Gin los estaba cubriendo, y que Ron había atacado a Harry por ser gay.

Theodore le frunció el ceño a Gin cuando dejaron de besarse. "¿Porque…hiciste…eso?" jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento. Gin le dio una son risa traviesa. 'Mi hermano dijo que debería besarte esta mañana, en medio del Gran Comedor, y, ya que Herm y Parvati como que necesitaban marcharse…'

Theodore rio y meneo la cabeza. "Mi pequeña Slytherin. Vamos a buscar a los demás. ¿Asumo que el Amo Diablillo esta durmiendo?"

'Es muy probable que el amo Diablillo este durmiendo todo el día, y no lo culpo.'

"Hm. Yo tampoco."

"¡Se están arrancando!" Grito una voz tras la pareja mientras se dirigían a la salida del Gran Comedor.

Theodore miro tras su hombre a la masa de estudiantes que los miraban de manera depredadora. "¿Corramos?"

'¡Vamos!' dijo Gin y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Theodore la siguió riendo, mientras la multitud de estudiantes partía tras ellos. ¡La mañana más interesante que he tenido! Decidió el joven Nott mientras seguía a Gin hacia las mazmorras, donde seguro perderían a la multitud de Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, al igual que a unos cuantos Ravenclaws que les importaba y al par de Slytherins que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. "¡Gin Amor! ¡Espera!" Grito Theodore para beneficio de la multitud antes de bajar por las escaleras hasta su hogar.


End file.
